Many programs in computing devices such as personal computers or smart phones feature editable content items displayed in the form of a list. A lot of times, selection of such items has to be done individually for each item, such as by checking a checkbox or tapping on the item. Such selection methods are prone to errors in both user side and machine side, and are not reliable and convenient to use, especially when a large number of items are to be selected. Therefore a simpler and more intuitive method for selecting multiple items at a time is desired to improve the efficiency of the user interacting with the content items.
Furthermore, removal of a content item from a list typically involves tap selecting the item followed by checking a checkbox, or swiping the item in a single certain direction. However, such methods may cause confusion to the user due to similarity with other operations such as the operation for selecting an item. Therefore a new simple and intuitive way of removing an item while being easy for the user to manipulate and distinguish from other operations is desired.